<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matchmaking Disaster! by diazbuckleysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220938">Matchmaking Disaster!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld'>diazbuckleysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Matchmaking, Cute, Cute Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's abuela wanted to see him happy. And of course Maddie talks Buck into a dating service. Someone gets it very wrong. These two weren't made for each other or were they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matchmaking Disaster!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Maddie suggested that he go down to the mall and try this new dating service. It had been a while, and Buck was in sort of a funk. He never thought he would need a service though.</p>
<p>The lady welcomed him and he sat to make the video.</p>
<p>“So, what do you look for in a woman?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well someone who is smart, sexy, confident. It doesn’t have to be a woman though. Could be a sexy confident man…I’m bisexual.” Buck smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh, good to know. So, what would you say is your best attribute?”</p>
<p>“That’s hard, uh I guess my looks in general. I like to stay fit, keep my body mass down.” Buck winked.</p>
<p>“Okay, what are you looking for exactly?”</p>
<p>“I-I guess I’m a bit lonely, so I just want someone to spend time with. I work a lot, so it would be nice to have someone there.” Buck said softly.</p>
<p>The woman asked him a few more questions then handed him a form. He filled it out and then made his way to Maddie’s for dinner.</p>
<p>Eddie’s abuela signed him up for a dating service because of course she did. She never knew when to stay out of his business.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mr. Diaz right on time.”</p>
<p>He followed the woman into the back where she informed him that he would be making a video. He sighed.</p>
<p>“So, what do you look for in a woman?”</p>
<p>Eddie chuckled, “Well, he or she should be kind and mostly they just have to like my son. I have a son with CP and things can be hard. I don’t want anyone that won’t stick around.”</p>
<p>“I see. What would you say is your best attribute?”</p>
<p>“Uh…my son I guess. He is the best part of me. He always will be.”</p>
<p>The woman smiled at him then continued, “Okay so what are you looking for exactly?”</p>
<p>“Someone to spend time with. Eventually introduce to my son if I feel they can handle it. Someone who uh…who won’t leave.” Eddie finished half heartedly.</p>
<p>He left a short while later to pick up Chris from school. He figured this was a waste of time and he probably wouldn’t match with anyone but he still felt kind of bad for blowing their interview.</p>
<p>“Brooke, bring me those questionnaires. They are all sorted with their matches.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Brooke picked up the pile but wasn’t watching where she was going. She ran into someone knocking papers all over the floor. She panicked, her boss already hated her. She needed to fix if quick.</p>
<p>She put the papers back together and sighed. Brooke brought them to Amanda’s desk. Brooke hadn’t known that she messed up until a few weeks later.</p>
<p>About a week later Buck heard from the agency and let him know they had set up a date for him and his match. Buck was suddenly excited to go out.</p>
<p>“Mr. Buckley, it seems you have matched with Mr. Edmundo Diaz. You are set up for 7pm at The Chateau on Friday. Have a great time.” Amanda said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Buck was surprised that he matched with a guy. It had been a while since he dated a guy. He loved being bisexual. He had no problem with it, he was just a little pickier with his men.</p>
<p>
  <b>Friday, 6:45pm outside The Chateau</b>
</p>
<p>Buck sighed. He ran his hands through his hair for the millionth time and then got out of his jeep. He walked up to the restaurant and saw a man standing there. He didn’t even know what Edmundo would be wearing. What kind of name was Edmundo anyway?</p>
<p>“Evan Buckley?” the man asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Edmundo right?”</p>
<p>Eddie chuckled, “Just Eddie is fine. Only my abuela calls me that.”</p>
<p>“Oh…uh sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Let’s go in.”</p>
<p>Buck actually thought Eddie was cute. He was his type. He had never actually dated a spanish guy before, but Buck wasn’t opposed to it.</p>
<p>They sat down and began looking at the menu. When the waiter came it seemed Eddie already knew what he wanted.</p>
<p>“I’ll have this red wine please.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should get something a little less expensive.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have that one.” Eddie said and when the waiter disappeared he turned to Buck, “Do you always tell people what they should do?”</p>
<p>“What? No…I just…”</p>
<p>“What? Thought you were paying so you wanted to be cheap?” Eddie snapped.</p>
<p>Buck opened and closed his mouth a few times. He just looked at Eddie unsure of what to say. It wasn’t about the price at all.</p>
<p>“I was just gonna say that I’ve been here before and the cheaper one tastes the same. No need to waste more money for no difference.” Buck looked from Eddie down to the table.</p>
<p>“Oh..”</p>
<p>“So…” Buck said awkwardly, “tell me about yourself.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have a son Christopher. He’s eight. You like kids?”</p>
<p>Before answering Buck sighed, Eddie was looking at him as if he was a kid. Buck rolled his eyes. Eddie must have taken that the wrong way because he was on his feet quick.</p>
<p>“What’s the eye roll for?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Buck said defensively.</p>
<p>“Ok. I really think this was a mistake.”</p>
<p>Eddie threw money on the table and started walking towards the door. He shrugged on his jacket before Buck had even caught up.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Buck asked feeling uneasy.</p>
<p>“Home. To my son. Where I should have been in the first place. That stupid place had no idea what they were doing when they set us up.” Eddie said, “You look like a twenty something heartthrob who never worked a day in his life. You hate kids. And you probably don’t even make your own money.”</p>
<p>Buck sighed. He couldn’t believe he screwed this up so quickly. Maybe Eddie just didn’t want to be there. Or maybe he and Eddie weren’t compatible. Buck felt more alone then he ever did, but he knew he didn’t want Eddie to leave.</p>
<p>“Wait…”</p>
<p>Eddie sighed turning back around. He waited for whatever Buck needed fo say.</p>
<p>“I-I’m 28. I live in an apartment that I pay for. I’m a firefighter. Thanks for saying I look like a heartthrob because I don’t feel like one. Ever. And I do like kids. I actually love kids.” Buck smiled sadly, “If things were different maybe we would have been great together.”</p>
<p>When his speech came to a close Buck walked to his jeep and drove away. Eddie sighed and wondered if he screwed everything up on purpose. Maybe he wasn’t ready to date.</p>
<p>A few weeks later Eddie was driving by the mall. Buck traveled back to his thoughts. Not that he had ever really left. Eddie thought about him every night since their date. He was even a little worried because he knew he was a firefighter and anything could have happened. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Damn…”</p>
<p>Eddie parked the car and ran inside. Once at the agency he almost ran headfirst into Amanda. He apologized profusely.</p>
<p>“So, what brings you in Mr. Diaz?”</p>
<p>“Evan Buckley.”</p>
<p>“Your date?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I need his number.”</p>
<p>Amanda raised an eyebrow, “I can’t do that Mr. Diaz. Usually once the dates make their connection they share their number.”</p>
<p>“Look you gotta help me. He gave me his number…I just, I uh lost it.”</p>
<p>“Right…” she frowned, “I’m sorry there is nothing I can do.”</p>
<p>Eddie hung his head ready to leave.</p>
<p>“Pst…”</p>
<p>Eddie turned to find a girl gesturing him over. He looked at her strangely but walked over.</p>
<p>“Evan Buckley, right?” Brooke whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes..”</p>
<p>He watched Brooke shuffle through the papers and find Evan’s number. He thanked her and left. He promised he wouldn’t tell her boss. Brooke just smiled at him, thankfully he was the only one that came back without a complaint unlike the other 10 couples she managed fo mix up.</p>
<p>Eddie got into his car and dialed Evan’s number.</p>
<p>“Buckley.”</p>
<p>“Hi..”</p>
<p>“Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Someone who messed up. Someone who now knows you’re a firefighter and that you love kids. Someone who knows you look like a heartthrob even though you don’t feel like one. I’m someone who wants another chance.”</p>
<p>“Eddie…”</p>
<p>“Yes. I-I want to take you out on a proper date because I screwed up. It was all my fault that night. I can’t stop thinking about you Evan.” Eddie smiled.</p>
<p>“Pick me up at 8. I’ll text you the address.”</p>
<p>“So bossy.” Eddie chuckled, “I like bossy…I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>Eddie smiled happily. He drove home to start getting ready. He was happy that Buck gave him another chance. He knew this date was going to be better than the last one. He was going to make sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>